La bella joven de ayer
by Asura Aoi
Summary: 'La esperanza de tenerla crecía a base del dolor que causaba amarla, ¿cómo podías enamorarte, si era tan sólo una humana? Eres una criatura esencialmente egoísta ¿te atreverías a salvarla, Carlisle' Una versión de la historia Carlisle&Esme.


_Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**La Bella Joven de Ayer**

_Carlisle & Esme_

El tocadiscos sonaba con parsimonia, la música proveniente de él hacía que aquel despacho se desfigurará en el silencio inaudito de su habitante. El lugar con aspecto victoriano sólo se inmiscuía un pequeño rayo de luz que chocaba violentamente con el más bello y grande de los diamantes. Una paz muda inundaba el lugar haciendo sentir el ambiente sobornado por un placer artísticamente apacible.

Él suspiró suavemente mientras que con sus fuertes brazos corría las suaves cortinas dejando entrar la cálida y fuerte luz de sol, atestando contra su rostro y manos revelando lo que realmente era.

Un fino diamante. Un apuesto hombre alto y rubio, cegador a primera vista. Un hombre poseyente de una beldad suprema que rozaba la divinidad pura.

No eras más que un vampiro.

Sin embargo, tu rostro poseía suavidad; la gentileza de tus facciones delataba tu compasivo carácter frente a esas curiosas criaturas llamadas humanos. Tus ojos eran como pequeños soles ardientes en un sueño de verano: aún más dorados que el oro. Pero, allí en lo más escondido, había una nostalgia; pequeña, pero allí se encontraba viviendo, alejándote un poco de la paz para introducirte tan sólo un poco a la cruel soledad.

–Dr. Cullen, tiene paciente urgente –avisó una voz detrás de la puerta de madera.

Sonreíste, afortunadamente, habías cerrado las cortinas en el momento exacto –si es que la mujer deseaba entrar–. Saliste pronto pero la enfermera ya se había retirado, sólo quedaba su aroma impregnado en el pasillo. Caminaste con una monótona destreza sobre los caminos de blanco, viendo pasar los nervios a tu costado; escuchabas los gemidos de dolor de los enfermos y contenías tu instinto por salvarlos: por morderles, si es que aquella era la palabra correcta. Eso no era correcto, no podías jugar a ser el dios todopoderoso que puede curarlo todo con una suave tocada.

Ya lo habías hecho una vez, a causa de tu estúpida soledad, y aquello no te trajo más que problemas. Pero no negarías que también te había traído alegría.

Diste vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, corriste por el largo corredor y finalmente, te adentraste a la habitación de urgencias.

Había silencio, exceptuando unos quejidos de una voz sana pero arcaica, ya por los años su corazón delataba cansancio. Pero a su lado, escuchabas la acompasada respiración de unos pulmones jóvenes y llenos de vida. ¿Qué hacía alguien tan sano en un lugar como ese? Caminaste un poco más y entonces sentiste estar en el Olimpo.

Frente a ti, yacía sobre la cama de enfermos, la mujer más hermosa que jamás habías divisado en trescientos largos años. Exquisita como la más bella nube. Allí, los ojos de ella observaban su pierna intentado comprender que era lo que había sucedido. Te paralizaste un poco al ver a la agraciada joven y nadie pareció notar tu presencia. La finura de su rostro hacía ver galante su cabello caramelo, como aquel de las muñecas de porcelana. Su –seguramente– tersa mano rozaba la herida e hizo un gesto de dolor, demostrando que su sufrimiento sólo era físico pues no parecía estar asustada de lo sucedido.

Después de regresar violentamente al lugar, te encaminaste hacía ella con un paso desconocido de ti.

–Buenas tardes –había sido un logró, no habías tartamudeado.

El aroma más delicioso se entremetió en tu sentido, ofuscando tu razón y sólo dando paso a los instintos más bajos. _Contrólate,_ pensaste. ¡Pero ella ya había alzado su rostro y ya te habías perdido en lo profundo de esos orbes color bosque! ¡Qué demencia la tuya, Cullen!

–Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen –sólo atinaste a la estúpida idea de presentarte–, seré tu doctor está vez, ¿qué es lo que te ha sucedido, joven?

Ella bajó la mirada apenada y un adorable tono rosado cubrió sus mejillas, seguro habrían de estar calurosas a tu tacto.

–Pero qué no le ha sucedido, esa sería la pregunta correcta –corrigió enfadada la mujer vieja sentada a tu izquierda–. Me ha desobedecido, le dije una y mil veces que no trepará a ese árbol, finalmente ha ocurrido lo que le he dicho.

– ¿Así que has escalado un árbol? –ella, sin embargo, no alzó la mirada. Parecía apenada por su acción, pero podías ver una sonrisita traviesa usurpar su pena en el rostro. Además de hermosa, era muy agradable–. Déjame echarle un vistazo a tu pierna.

Nervioso hasta los pies, y con gran maestría, posaste tus dedos sobre la fracturada pierna de la joven. Tenía una piel de terciopelo, incluso aún mejor que aquella carísima tela, e inclusive era casi tan blanca como la tuya. Aquella joven de cabello caramelo y rizado era hermosa, aún más bella que cualquier humana o vampira que hayas visto.

Ella soltó un suave gemido de dolor cuando presionaste un área de la extremidad maltrecha, es allí donde estaba el punto. Tenía algunos nervios entumidos de dolor y podrías jurar que ni siquiera sentía la pierna. Alzaste tus ojos, obsesionado con ver su rostro descubriste que su ceño se encontraba fruncido por el dolor, y aún así no perdía beldad.

¡Qué agraciada era esa joven como para quitarte el aliento! Sin querer tus ojos se enfocaron en los carnosos y rojizos labios de ella, y por primera vez en tu vida, anhelaste poseer con tanta pasión. Relamiste tus labios pasando desapercibido por ambas mujeres, habías quitado un poco de ponzoña que escapaba de tu boca; aquello era un gesto que jamás habías hecho. Su olor te golpeaba sin piedad, ordenándote tirarte a alabarla a sus pies.

–No tienes mucho, pequeña –articulaste con ternura–. Sólo una pequeña fractura de pierna, sólo yeso un par de días y estarás nueva.

El rostro de ella cobró un brillo aún más resplandeciente que el sol más el rostro de la mujer vieja palideció.

– ¿Un par de días, doctor? ¿No es mucho? –gesticuló asustada.

–Al contrario, creo que son pocos.

El rostro de la mujer denotó su enfado con la joven bella y le miró mal, más ella ni siquiera pareció notarlo. ¿Cuál era la razón de su rabia? Esa damisela seguro viviría mucho tiempo, un par de días de descanso no le afectarían, más aún cuando permaneciera en el hospital –sólo para dejarte deleitar un poco con su belleza–. Hablando de damiselas bellas, la gracia y esperanza de los ojos de tu paciente estaban enfocados en los tuyos y te veían con admiración –o eso querías creer tú, deseabas que fuera algo más,_ ciego_–.

–Debo marcharme –gesticulaste con un dolor oculto en tus palabras–, las enfermeras vendrán a colocar las vendas y el yeso.

No querías irte ¿no podías llevarla contigo, sólo por hoy? Vamos, la vida no era tan considerada contigo. Te apartaste un poco, cayendo con ferocidad a la realidad; ese olor causaba en ti muchos estragos de la demencia vampírica. _¡No te marches!_ Gritaba una voz dentro de tu cabeza, pero debías hacerlo. La realidad golpeaba con tal fuerza que preferías encerrarte en tu despacho a engañarte bajo los efectos nocivos de tu primer enamoramiento.

Porque te habías enamorado, a primera vista y de alguien totalmente inalcanzable: una diosa bajada del mismo cielo, quien había tomado la forma de una esplendorosa y bella mujer humana. Un regalo de todos aquellos dioses mitológicos para los humanos…no para un vampiro como tú.

Te retiraste y caminaste a paso lento recorriendo los pasillos del engaño, escapabas con lentitud de la rápida realidad. Había una sonrisa melancólica, triste y romántica en tu rostro, había una opresión en tu ahora vivo y congelado corazón. Te encerraste y todo aquello desapareció, sólo hubo amor abrazando tu dolor, sólo ese cálido sentimiento sumergió aquel lugar haciéndolo ver el lugar perfecto para un enamorado fracasado como tú.

Sólo deseabas estar allí, a solas con ese cruel y despiadado amor.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegaste al hospital con euforia, deseoso de salvar vidas y traer nuevas a este mundo.

Tu motivación de hoy: la joven de ayer. Hoy no deseabas verla en el sanatorio sufriendo, hoy esperabas encontrarla por las calles sonriendo y alegrando la vida de todos, inclusive la tuya, si no era para menos.

Hoy trajiste una nueva vida, hoy viste la alegría de una familia abrazar con amor y ternura al fruto de su armonía. Finalmente, pudiste ver que tú eras como aquel hermoso bebé, tú apenas llevabas una noche de nacido, sentías como el amor juvenil abrazaba tu maltrecho corazón sanándolo de las grandes heridas que había causado el tiempo y la existencia misma. Felicidad sentías y una enorme sonrisa surcaba tu blanquecino rostro, esto de estar enamorado te había cambiado.

Allí dentro de ti había una esperanza naciendo, una esperanza que sabías que a larga, se convertiría en tu vil perdición. Pero la dejaste correr como el agua de un río, querías sentirte vivo por una vez en todo este tiempo y sí sólo aquello que te llevará a la perdición te hacía sentir así, pues bueno, no le hacías falta a nadie. No había quien juzgará tus actos blasfemos a tu ley, no había quién señalará tu pequeño e injusto amor…y jamás lo habría, porque nadie entendería esto sentires.

Bailabas y hasta cantabas por los pasillos robando los suspiros de las enfermeras pero no podías ocultar tu felicidad, no podías oprimirte, no esta vez. Pronto tu trabajo terminó y te dirigiste a casa con la misma tranquilidad con la que te marchaste, comenzaste a imaginar tu vida perfecta al lado de la joven bella de ayer, comenzaste a trazar en tu mente un hermoso hogar y unos perfectos hijos. Emprendiste a desear besar sus labios con lentitud, y por un momento anhelaste deslizar tus dedos sobre su tersa piel y aventurarlos a su cavidad, haciéndola sentir –como a ti– los placeres más carnales sobre la tierra.

Mientras caminabas, la esperanza crecía y crecía a base del dolor y el engaño. Tus ojos recuperaban brillo y pronto fueron apropiados por ese vano sentimiento. Una suave brisa azotó tu rostro y te detuviste a disfrutarla, trazando en ella figuras y esencias que no eran nadie más que ella, la bella joven de ayer. Soltaste unas risitas mientras aspirabas profundamente oliendo dentro de ti el bálsamo de rosas de oro, aroma que jamás olvidarías.

Seguiste tu andar, sin perder pasó a tu amplía imaginación. Cantaste mientras abrías la puerta de tu enorme y vació hogar, que pronto estaría lleno de amor.

Ya allí te esperaba una carta.

¿Quién sería? ¡Seguro la bella joven de ayer! Engañado, la abriste con una sonrisa estúpida en tu rostro.

"Como muestra de mi agradecimiento, Dr. Cullen, le envió esta invitación en honor a la boda de mi más preciada y joven hija, _Esme Platt,_ dichoso evento se celebrará la siguiente semana. Espero nos honré a mi familia y mí con su presencia.

Marcela de Platt."

El inhumano amor abrazó con fuerza descomunal al dolor mientras ambos lloraban desconsoladamente.

Habían quebrado crudamente tu muerto corazón.

* * *

Abrochaste el primer botón de la camisa con pereza mientras te veías al espejo.

El día había amanecido jodidamente nublado, y para tu suerte, la gente había suspendido la mayoría de sus actividades sólo para asistir a la gran boda de la familia Platt. Soltaste la corbata mientras veías ese nudo hacía gala tu falsa sonrisa que le habías regalado al espejo pero por más que lo intentarás, la tristeza era evidente.

El sentimiento vampírico te pedía que no pusieras un pie en el salón público, sin embargo, el dolor te incitaba a verla sólo una vez más pues te seducía con susurros murmurando lo hermosa que se vería ese día y que jamás se te volvería a presentar la oportunidad de verla así, pues ya sería la última vez que pisarías esa ciudad.

Te calzaste y saliste de tu hogar, el sentido de bienestar te impedía partir pero después de todo, el dolor y el amor ya le habían ganado a la razón. ¿Qué más quedaba? Ya a nadie le interesabas, no eras lo suficientemente egoísta para ser de interés personal.

Alegre, el amor llevo muy bien vestido al dolor pues lo adornó con sonrisas y brillos cegadores. Tú ibas…ausente.

Llegaste al lugar y allí se encontraba casi todo el pueblo celebrando la boda. No sabías ni siquiera quien era el bastardo que osaba ver al objeto de tu amor, y la verdad, no querías saberlo. Simplemente fuiste y te sentaste por allí, sólo a conversar falsamente.

Pronto la viste, y nada de lo que hubieras imaginado le hacía justicia. Tu imaginación era corta para lo que tus ojos veían en ese momento.

Ni siquiera podías describirla, sólo abriste más los ojos mientras no perdías ni un detalle de aquella diosa en su máximo esplendor. Pero notaste un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, ¿tristeza, tal vez? El conjunto de amor y dolor mostró curiosidad ante aquello ¿por qué abría de estar afligida la mujer más bella en su día más importante? Celos se sumó al trío destructor cuando divisaste al hombre acercarse, gustosos, amor y dolor lo abrazaron mientras consumían tu mente y corazón.

¿Y rendición? Era un desgraciado asesino de la esperanza. Ya casi podías imaginar a los cuatro sentimientos apalear sin piedad tu esperanza de amor.

Qué más da, después de todo, te marchabas y no volverías jamás.

* * *

– ¿Carlisle…?

Volteaste sonriente.

–Lo he visto en tu mente, ya hace diez años de aquello –dijo tu hijo mientras cerraba la puerta de tu despacho–. Fue una humana importante pero…seguro tiene una vida mejor.

Regresaste tú vista a la ventana mientras la luz pegaba a ambos y brillaba más que un sol de amanecer.

–Siento si te agobie, intentaré dejar de pensar en eso –contestaste intentando dando un fin a la conversación.

–Me duele verte así –susurró tu hijo mientras posaba una mano sobre tu hombre–. Eres mi padre y yo te he pedido perdón por mis errores, deseo ayudarte pero sólo guardas tus penas para ti.

Bajaste la mirada melancólico mientras recordabas la profundidad de esos ojos esmeraldas.

–No es algo en lo que puedas ayudar, Edward –murmuraste dolorosamente desde lo más profundo de tu ser–. Me enamoré perdidamente, era un momento que debía llegar, sí bueno, no llego correspondido pero ese ya no es problema de nadie.

Edward Cullen, colérico por tu reacción negativa y rendida, volteó bruscamente tu cuerpo y clavó su mirada en ti pero pronto comprendió y habitó un momento en tu reino creado por los celos de aquel fatídico día, el amor que le profesabas como si fuera una divinidad, el dolor que te hacía amarla y la rendición, vencedora de la esperanza muerta que había nacido en ti. El rostro de tu hijo se desfiguró en una mueca desconcertada y bajo su mano de tu hombro, desvió la mirada apenado y tembló un poco.

–No tenía idea…

Farfulló triste.

–Ya me voy… –Edward alzó su rostro–, voy al hospital, veré a quien puedo suplir.

Caminaste tambaleante hasta la entrada de tu despacho y, ya pronto, salías de tu hogar.

"_No comprenderás la esperanza y felicidad que nació a base de estos hostiles sentimientos, no entenderás a mi quebrantado corazón a menos que te enamores, es hermoso enamorarse…pero si no es correspondido, a la larga te mata lentamente –pensaste."_

* * *

– ¿No lo entiende, Dr. Cullen? ¡He esperado tanto tiempo, he deseado tanto este día! Yo entiendo que quizá no soy la opción más correcta pero mis sentimientos hacía usted son puros, aún más cristalinos que el agua –la cabeza que ahora poseía firmeza bajo lentamente–. No pienso llegar a nada con esto, Dr. Cullen…yo sólo quería que lo supiera.

Sonreíste suavemente, sanado un poco. Acariciaste su mejilla sintiendo el suave tacto de su piel contra la tuya, ella se sonrojó impetuosamente y pensaste que aquel era el gesto más adorable que le habías visto. Con cariño, besaste su coronilla y le abrazaste dejando pasmada a una que otra enfermera que pasaba por allí. Le abrazabas con fuerza, con ansias…como ceñías a esos sentimientos. Rodaste tus dedos entre su larga y sedosa melena soleada, escuchaste los fuertes latidos de su corazón y notaste su respiración entrecortada.

Aquella declaración te había dejado inerte y sin saber qué hacer, por primera vez. Reconsideraste la idea de rechazarla.

Pero el reinado de tus sentimientos estaba celoso y el amor carcomía lentamente tu ser. La apartaste suavemente y le besaste la mejilla.

–Entiendo tus sentimientos más que nadie –contestaste mientras veías sus ojos abrillantados de lágrimas–, pero…no es lo correcto. Hay algo que corroe mi ser y no sería justo que esté contigo para olvidarlo. Yo he de morir con estos sentires pues con ellos renací y me han traído una alegría inimaginable. Soy una criatura esencialmente _egoísta,_ Catherine, y prefiero morir amando a una sola mujer inalcanzable.

Catherine abrió los ojos asombrada.

– ¿Quién sería imposible para usted? Sí para usted no hay improbables…

Besaste su coronilla y marchaste sobre el blancuzco pasillo, perdiéndote entre su monotonía.

…

–Nos vemos por la mañana, Dr. Cullen –anunció la enfermera–. Y…siento si le hice recordar algo malo.

–Sin preocupaciones, Catherine –le dijiste mientras le regalabas una falsa sonrisa.

Ella te sonrió y salió por aquella puerta. Te entretuviste divisando la puerta ¿era Catherine tu escape de ese mortal dolor? ¿O era sólo una piedra en el camino? Tú amabas a Esme y jamás llegarías a amar a Catherine ni la mitad de todo el amor que le profesabas a "la bella joven de ayer". Sería injusto para ella, y tú serías un aprovechado de su amor, serías egoísta…aún más de lo que ya eres.

La ponzoña se acumuló de pronto en tu boca, tenías sed y hasta ahora lo resentías. Saliste del hospital y, sin ser visto por nadie, tomaste un atajó al bosque.

Eso incluía pasar por la _morgue,_ el lugar más sangriento del hospital. Pero no importaba, de lo único que estabas seguro era de tu autocontrol y de tu amor hacía Esme, pero vamos, como si fueras a encontrártela allí. Ella seguro tendría una vida feliz, a lado de ese tal Evenson.

Sonreíste crudamente, una opresión se hizo presente en tu pecho y pronto sentiste la necesidad de volver a imaginar la vida perfecta a su lado. Como humano, como vampiro e inclusive muerto en el infierno o en el paraíso, ya no te importaba el lugar ni la condición, sólo deseabas estar a su lado. Un daño adictivo se hizo presente, imaginabas una y otra vez y el dolor embestía monstruosamente en ti.

…Pum

Te detuviste ¿quién estaba en la morgue pasada la media noche?

…Pum…Pum

Allí había alguien vivo. Su corazón aún tenía ritmo cardíaco y sólo quizá sería posible salvarlo, ¿pero qué demonios les sucedía? Ustedes estaban allí para rescatar vidas, no para dejarlas ir así. Te adentraste al lugar y extrañamente no había muchos difuntos esta noche. Seguiste el sonido de los latidos y diste con un cuerpo cubierto por una fina sábana blanca.

Descubriste el cuerpo y una alegría dolorosa invadió tu cuerpo, miles de recuerdos imaginarios azotaron tu mente como ráfagas de viento en el desierto.

Era el cuerpo el rostro de Esme, habían heridas surcando su rostro y su cabello carecía de brillo, sus párpados yacían cerrados y sólo había rastros de dolor gritando en cada rincón de su ser.

Su muerte se encontraba cerca y lo sabías, entendías que la vida no era un ciclo como muchos solían pensar; si no que era una línea recta con una sola dimensión, la muerte. Todos tenían el deber de pasar por la muerte para ser juzgados y sólo ella decidiría quien sería poseedor de la privilegiada vida.

Pero tú podías evitar aquella disputa. Tú podías evitar que Esme conversara con la muerte, tú podías detener su adiós a esta vida, tú podías lograr que la mujer a la que más amabas pudiera abrir sus ojos y observar las maravillas que este mundo poseía. Tú podías hacerlo…aunque eso significara pagar el alto precio de su desprecio.

Ahora tú podías ser el que le regalará algo, tú podías ser su salvador o su castigador, tú podías ser su pareja –hipotéticamente, claro– o bien, ser sólo el que le trajo de nuevo al mundo. Los celos hicieron acto de presencia, _la posesión_ _mató a la rendición cruelmente,_ la traicionó vilmente al igual como ha traicionado este hombre a su propio mundo.

* * *

Tres días y tres noches la casa estuvo acompañada de tensión y gritos. Edward yacía recargado sobre un fino buro de madera y tú te posabas sentado al lado de la enorme cama, había un silencio sepulcral entre ustedes. Tu hijo había dejado de asistir a sus estudios y tú habías dejado de trabajar, sólo para velar el último sueño de tu preciosa amada.

Su cambio era común, gritaba adolorida pues en sus encías ya podías ver los pequeños colmillos característicos de ella, exclamaba cuanto calaba ese fuego sobre su piel, escuchabas a su corazón luchar incansablemente contra tu mortal veneno pero nada de lo que hiciera o hicieras cambiaría las cosas.

Esme, finalmente, había terminado su proceso de renacimiento, había resurgido de entre las llamas como el ave fénix más glorioso que gozaba de una paz etérea en cualquier rincón de su ser. Así era ella, un ser inmortal.

Un vampiro.

Movió un dedo y temblaste un poco, te acercaste a ella esperanzado de ver de nuevo la profundidad de sus ojos. Ella se levantó un poco y se sentó en la cama con esfuerzo, llevaba los párpados caídos y jurarías que aún sentía dolor en su cuerpo. Hizo un movimiento extraño de entre los tuyos: acercó su mano izquierda y con ella talló su ojo tenuemente. Abrió los ojos y, decepcionado, pudiste ver el carmesí de su sangre dentro de ellos, confundido ante ningún gesto alarmante por parte de ella le llamaste.

– ¿Esme…?

Ella fijo su mirada en ti, pero no parecía asustada en lo más mínimo, muy al contrario. Escuchaste el bufido sarcástico de tú hijo ¿qué habría pensado ella?

–… ¿Dr. Cullen? ¿Estoy muerta?… –preguntó con suavidad–. Realmente pensé viviría un poco más…

Tu ceño se enterneció al oír la voz de la bella joven, por lo que ahora podías ver, era ya una mujer. Su entonación rozaba el cantico celestial e inclusive poseía una fuerza abrazadora, las pocas palabras que había pronunciado habían alimentado ferozmente al reino incompleto de los celos, el amor y el dolor. Descubriste entonces que Edward reía porque ella seguro pensaba que estaba en un paraíso.

–Literalmente, señorita Esme, sí está muerta…

Los labios de Esme formaron una pequeña "o" mientras sus expresivos ojos borgoña te veían inquietos.

– ¿Literalmente?…

¿Es qué tenías que ser tú el que le diera las malas noticias? ¿Por qué no dejar todo así, a la ignorancia? Decirle esto te iba a doler, más te iba a dañar si ella se espantaba ante lo que eras. Que egoísta habías sido al transformarla, al desear verla una vez más, al anhelar tener cerca de ti su aroma, que comodón había sido condenarla a una existencia vacía.

Qué estúpido habías sido, te habías herido a ti mismo con una espada blanca manchada de sangre y en el proceso, habías cobrado su vida. ¡La habías matado y jamás te perdonarías aquel hecho!

– ¿Dr. Cullen?…

Saliste de tu ensoñación al escuchar de nuevo su voz.

–Esme, antes de decirte todo esto, por favor, no quiero que te alarmes –_"tampoco que salgas corriendo, le costará la vida a mucha gente y de paso, la mía también"_ –. Verás, sí estás muerta; corazón no late y tampoco tienes la necesidad de respirar, no comes ni duermes.

Su mente apenas procesaba lo dicho cuando su ceño se plegó levemente, pediste un poco de ayuda y Edward sólo asintió.

– ¿Y entonces, si estoy muerta, entonces que soy?…

–Vampiro, Esme.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y tú le tomaste de la mano en un intento desesperado por no dejarla ir, no ahora, todavía no estabas preparado. Ella agachó su cara en un connato de pensar un poco mejor pero por los gestos de tu hijo, la mente de la bella vampira sólo era una maraña de confusiones. Aprisionaste un poco más su mano, no soportarías lo que vendría a continuación, ahora te arrepentías de esto, ahora finalmente podías ver todo aquel sufrimiento masoquista y por primera vez en tú existencia, tuviste miedo.

Miedo a su rechazó, miedo a su indiferencia. Un terror que ya te consumía al verla allí sumida en el silencio, que ganas tenías de arrancarle las palabras de la boca por todo ese suspenso que sólo nutría a tú agonía.

– ¿Vampiro?… –pronunció ella sorprendida–. ¡Eso es irreal!

Durante mucho tiempo, ella vivió creyendo que su nueva existencia era una irrealidad, ciertamente lo era. Aprendió tú modo de vivir, pues no le quedo de otra al saber que era un potencial enemigo de los humanos, a quienes ella amaba. Su estancia en tu hogar te hacía el hombre más feliz en la faz del planeta, Esme se esforzaba por controlar sus instintos y, en tus momentos de ausencia, Edward le ayudaba.

Pronto ellos dos forjaron una relación madre-hijo, tu hijo estaba feliz con ello y se sentía muy completo, e inclusive le había compuesto una melodía.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y éste, sustituyó rápidamente a la rendición. Optabas por encerrarte en tu despacho al ver que su atención estaba enfocada en cualquier cosa menos en ti, pronto, tu amor por ella crecía considerablemente pero la esperanza, de tan grande que estaba, empezaba a decaer. Iracundo por ese hecho, te arrepentiste una y mil veces por haber convertido a tu amada en tu más grande y dañino error.

Ya nada te sonreía, ni siquiera la existencia misma. La razón de existir descendió paulatinamente…pero ya ni siquiera tu hijo lo notaba.

La cólera montó en ti disfrazada de desesperación, y ésta a su vez, vestida de coincidencia. Corriste a Edward de la casa sólo por aquel día, y él lo entendió como tú acto más desesperado por enamorar a la hermosa vampira, cedió de buena gana y se marchó de caza durante tres cortos días.

¡La necesitabas! ¡Aún más que la sangre misma!

–Esme…

¡Necesitabas sacar ese sentimiento que te acorralaba cada mañana para seducirte y dejarte a medias, frustrado y desconsolado!

–Edward no ha regresado y estoy preocupada, Dr. Cullen, ¿él estará bien? –preguntó como una buena madre.

Celoso de aquel hecho le respondiste que él estaría bien. Tu raciocinio se esfumó por completo y sólo los celos, el dolor y el amor corrompieron tu mente y dominaron absolutamente todos tus movimientos y gestos.

–Te has acostumbrado a esto ¿verdad?…

–Un poco –respondió corta–, el rojo en mis ojos ha disminuido un poco y ya me estoy acostumbrando a mi cuerpo. Con el tiempo, acabaré adiestrándome en este cielo.

Tu demencia descontroló todos esos sentimientos y dentro de ti habitaba un caos total. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que un vampiro estuviera tan confundido? Inhalaste y ese fue un error, su olor golpeó hasta la última de tus neuronas, ofuscándola y dejándola totalmente expuesta a todos esos sentimientos del romanticismo. Deseoso de que aquello sucediera, te acercaste a su frágil y bello cuerpo y le abrazaste como a aquellos sentimientos durante todo este tiempo.

–Perdón Esme…

Susurraste suavemente a su oído, arrepentido hasta la muerte de condenarla tan cruelmente.

–Gracias, Carlisle… –pronunció con delicadeza mientras una de sus manos vagaba en tu rubio cabello–, me has dado la felicidad que deseaba.

Sollozaste y la ceñiste más fuerte a tu cuerpo, con indeseos de dejarla ir, temeroso de perder todo aquello forjado en tu corazón.

Porque el amor y fascinación habían alimentado tus deseos de vivir, el dolor por amarla te había hecho sentir vivo y seguirla con devoción, los celos te habían gritado que lo tuyo no era más un amor pasajero, era un amor puro y no abrazado del dolor, al contrario, controlado por el sufrimiento del masoquismo. Buscaste con tu nariz el lugar de donde nacía su olor y en su cuello, lo encontraste, aspiraste y pronto cayeron al sofá.

Como un pájaro que había encontrado su nido te posaste ahí durante un rato, y ella dejó que grabarás su aroma en ti. Sutilmente, acariciaste su mejilla con dos de tus dedos en un gesto de amor y ella te recibió gustosa. Sin pensarlo, le besaste con devoción y tranquilidad y ella respondió.

¿Ella estaría también enamorada de ti? Sólo deseabas seguir enajenado en aquellos dulces labios que apenas se movían inexpertos ante aquella romántica acción.

Te separaste dolorosamente de ella, esperando a que ella misma tomara la rienda de una situación que tú mismo habías provocado, huías ante las consecuencias pues ya no te importaban ni siquiera tus actos.

–No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperándote… –le susurraste.

–No sabes cuánto tiempo anhelé encontrarte…

Y antes de besarla con pasión y hacerle el amor allí mismo, le susurraste con voz baja un "te amo"…porque después de toda tu agonía, seguía siendo, para ti, la bella joven de ayer.

* * *

_¡Hey!_ Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Twilight. Ya tengo un buen rato leyendo trabajos de estos libros así que me animé a publicar algunos de mi autoría.

Creo que me odio por hacer sufrir así a Carlisle pero de él ha salido algo bueno, amo a ese hombre y siento que a pesar de ser un científico, también es un gran romántico.

Lloré, y en serio lloré al hacer este escrito, ¡ni siquiera me podía creer que llorará mientras mis dedos se movían sin que se los ordenara! Sólo lo hice y ya, no me pregunten qué pensaba en el momento. Quizá no lleve mis típicos vicios –cigarro, cafeína…– pero si lleva algo muy íntimo de mí: _el dolor por amar y el amor por el dolor._

Espero cualquier tipo de comentario, crítica y demás. _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
